


На расстоянии удара

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mercenaries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: «Если уж вешать ярлыки, то все мы солдаты» (с)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	На расстоянии удара

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по додзинси Гусари ["Первоклассная команда"](https://imgur.com/a/Dlhge), ["Подготовка ко второй битве"](https://imgur.com/a/xAmeu), ["Третий боевой пост"](https://imgur.com/a/EBR2C)

— Цель на сорок градусов. Попробуй зайти слева, он как раз отвернулся.

Недолгая тишина в наушнике сменяется глухим звуком удара и возмущенным воплем Бокуто, и только потом Ойкава сообщает очевидное:

— Есть! Молодец, Ива-чан! — Явно рад, но восторгов меньше, чем обычно.

Ойкава дуется уже больше недели: ведет себя сдержанно, не виснет тяжелым разгоряченным грузом на шее всякий раз, как их команда побеждает на учебных тренировках. Со стороны почти незаметно, но Ивайзуми знает Ойкаву слишком давно и поэтому видит разницу. Тем более, не надо искать причину — тот чертов спарринг.

Отчасти его вина: нарушил данное самому себе обещание, не удержался. Ойкава и раньше делал ставкой поцелуй, и Ивайзуми целовал его — короткое, почти целомудренное касание губ, совсем не то, что случилось в прошлый раз. Начал и не смог остановиться, так хотелось прикоснуться, подмять под себя, чувствовать всем телом. А еще эта хрень с презервативом в кармане: чего Ойкава вообще рассчитывал добиться такими дешевыми провокациями? Ивайзуми невольно чувствует, как снова закипает. Провокаций он никогда не любил, оказываться в идиотских ситуациях — тоже. А сейчас все вышло именно так.

Сигнал об окончании учений врывается в мысли. Ивайзуми вздрагивает от неожиданности и снова чувствует себя глупо: отвлекся. Подойди кто сейчас, застал бы врасплох. Единственным извиняющим обстоятельством можно считать то, что после Бокуто, которого только что снял Ойкава, «живых» кроме них все равно не осталось. Отличный результат. Но тем не менее пора что-то с этим делать.

Когда Ивайзуми подходит к месту сбора, все уже там. Ойкава препирается с Бокуто и не отрывается от этого занятия, хотя точно заметил: Ивайзуми видел, как тот украдкой бросил взгляд в его сторону. Поэтому он просто отходит к стене с дверным проемом — единственной оставшейся от невысокого дома, — и садится на остатки того, что когда-то было крыльцом. Несмотря на довольно простое задание, он чувствует себя вымотанным. Остальные тоже кажутся уставшими: Куроо о чем-то тихо разговаривает с Дайчи, Бокуто успел отойти к Акааши с Асахи, а оставшийся один Ойкава старательно не смотрит на него. Только Кагеяма с Хинатой громко обсуждают что-то, бурно жестикулируя и перебивая друг друга. Даже спустя несколько месяцев с их появления на базе, Ивайзуми продолжает удивляться, откуда в них все время столько бодрости.

В фургоне Ойкава все-таки садится рядом, но не пытается навалиться на него или заговорить — откидывается на стену, прижимаясь затылком, и прикрывает глаза. От этого настолько пусто и непривычно, что Ивайзуми чуть было сам не тянется уложить его голову к себе на плечо, но успевает остановиться: не знает, как отреагирует Ойкава, не хочет, чтобы другие видели. И самое главное — боится, что этим снова нарушит границу, которую сам же и установил между ними, подаст ложный знак.

На базе его сразу вызывают к руководству, а когда он возвращается в комнату после душа, Ойкава уже спит — или делает вид, что спит. Разговор опять откладывается, и Ивайзуми немного стыдно, что он чувствует из-за этого облегчение . 

***  
Ивайзуми кидает гранату в сторону контейнера, за которым притаились противники, пригнувшись, пробегает вдоль забора и открывает огонь с новой, более близкой позиции. 

Простая на первый взгляд миссия оказывается тем еще дерьмом.

Вместо охраны в заброшенном здании обнаруживается по меньшей мере отряд спецназа с явно большим количеством оружия, чем можно было ожидать. Надо бы надавать по шее разведке за такую лажу, но где уж там — другой отдел, все через начальство, этих ничто не берет.

Как будто дополняя происходящий вокруг пиздец, сверху льет дождь, а под ногами чавкает раскисшая в липкую грязь земля.

С Ойкавой он так и не поговорил: сначала никак не удавалось найти подходящей возможности, потом вроде как все наладилось, и, несмотря на некоторую отстраненность со стороны Ойкавы, отношения стали напоминать прежние. Тем более, Ивайзуми до сих пор не знает, что говорить. «Продолжай заигрывать, но у нас все равно ничего не будет»? Или в качестве убедительного аргумента: «Ты все самое лучшее и светлое, что есть у меня в жизни, поэтому я не буду тебя трахать, хоть мне и хочется»? Даже в мыслях звучит ужасно, Ойкава точно не оценит.

Как будто почувствовав, что о нем думают, Ойкава тут же выходит на связь.

— Ива-чан, здесь еще одна комната, на плане не было. Кажется, что-то интересное, пойду проверю.

— Будь там осторожен.

— Непременно!

Опять его куда-то несет. Раньше Ивайзуми бы ругался, требовал вернуться и следовать приказам, теперь окончательно убедился — бесполезно. Тем более что обычно Ойкава глупостей действительно не делает, ну, по крайней мере, серьезных, и его импровизации дают хороший результат, даже если поначалу кажутся идиотизмом.

К тому моменту, как Ойкава в следующий раз выходит на связь, Ивайзуми успевает разделаться со своими противниками. Как раз вовремя: группа, выполнявшая основное задание, справилась, пора отступать.

— Ива-чан, можешь подойти к заднему входу? Только лучше с юго-востока, тут еще остались.

Как будто в подтверждение его слов, в отдалении слышатся выстрелы.

— У тебя все в порядке?

— Относительно.

— Сиди там, сейчас подойду.

— Хорошо.

Ойкава отстреливается, укрывшись за обломком стены. Ивайзуми проводит взглядом по запыленному лицу с ссадиной на лбу, тонкой морщинкой между сведенными бровями и сосредоточенно закушенной губой. Бедро выше колена замотано бинтом из аптечки, сквозь белую ткань проступает кровь.

— Что с ногой? — спрашивает тихо, присаживаясь рядом.

— Царапина. Задело пулей по касательной.

Ну, хотя бы так.

— Дайчи приказал отступать.

— Да-да, я слышал. Сейчас, — Ойкава вытаскивает гранату, дергает чеку и, выглянув из укрытия, швыряет в сторону, откуда секунду назад перестали раздаваться выстрелы — автомат там перезаряжают, что ли? Взрыв ненадолго оглушает, и пока Ивайзуми стряхивает насыпавшийся на голову песок, Ойкава поднимает руку повыше и машет, как будто хочет привлечь внимание противника.

— Ты что, последние мозги растерял? — Ивайзуми хватает его за локоть и пытается затащить обратно, наваливаясь сверху, оказываясь слишком близко. Прядь волос Ойкавы щекочет нос, и Ивайзуми сразу же резко отстраняется, хотя хочет прижаться еще теснее. 

— Не волнуйся, Ива-чан, он был один — я как раз проверял, где он там, пока ты бежал сюда.

— А если бы был не один?!

— Все под контролем, — Ойкава широко улыбается, показывает пальцами «викторию», и сердиться на этого засранца совершенно невозможно. — Слушай, там у них почти командный центр оборудован, надо бы технический отдел заслать. Тем более, теперь там никого нет.

Он переключается на общий канал, но тут же морщится — похоже, то и дело барахлившая во время миссии связь сдохла окончательно.

— Ладно, пошли уже. Лично передадим. 

Бежит Ойкава довольно бодро, разве что совсем немного припадает на раненую ногу — значит, все-таки не врал, и правда ничего серьезного. Ивайзуми бежит следом, то и дело проверяя, что там позади. Мнению Ойкавы он доверяет, но привычка быть всегда настороже въелась глубоко и так просто не отпускает.

Они уже почти успевают пересечь самую опасную территорию, когда Ойкава вдруг сбивается с шага, начинает заваливаться. Сначала Ивайзуми не понимает, в чем дело — споткнулся или все-таки подвела раненая нога? Машинально подхватывает его, но тело в руках кажется вялым и тяжелым, и это плохо, неправильно.

Он затаскивает Ойкаву за ближайшие руины, ощупывает в поисках повреждений.

Там же никого не должно было остаться. Неужели кого-то не добили?

Наверное, он произносит это вслух — потому что Ойкава отвечает, еле слышно, с трудом сдерживая кашель.

— Нет, он был впереди.

Ивайзуми уже и сам видит: на куртке возле верхнего кармана расходится темное пятно. Сложно сказать точно, но, похоже, задето легкое: дыхание у Ойкавы хриплое, в груди при каждом выдохе хлюпает, на губах собирается кровь. Ивайзуми осторожно перекатывает его на бок — выходного отверстия нет, уже немного легче. Ойкава кашляет, и кровь струйкой стекает изо рта, пачкая подбородок и впитываясь в ворот водолазки.

Ивайзуми торопливо разрывает пластиковую упаковку, складывает бинт и зажимает рану, пытаясь сдержать утекающую кровь. Руки действуют уверенно, по точно отработанной схеме, но постепенно накатывает страх: кровь не останавливается. Общая связь по-прежнему молчит, Ивайзуми оставляет ее включенной, вслушивается в белый шум, надеясь, что его все-таки заметят. Он не может не думать о том, как чужой снайпер пробрался вперед, и почему, увидев, что выстрел не удался, не попытался добить их обоих — но благодарен, что этого не произошло.

— Живи, только не умирай, придурок, — слова рвутся сами, просто чтобы говорить, не чувствовать давящей тишины. — Если дождешься, если выживешь — поцелую, хочешь? Сколько угодно раз, только живи.

Ойкава слабо улыбается.

— Смотри, ты обещал, — шепчет он еле слышно, не открывая глаза. Потом закашливается, болезненно морщась, и новая струйка крови стекает из уголка губ.

Ивайзуми понимает, что ждать здесь, скорее всего, бессмысленно, надо пробовать выбираться и как можно скорее. Он осторожно выглядывает из-за укрытия, но то ли действительно кто-то остался, то ли подошло подкрепление — в ответ начинается стрельба. Один бы он, наверное, смог выбраться, отстреливаясь, но с раненым Ойкавой — без шансов. Теперь действительно остается только ждать.

Ойкава начинает дрожать. Он очень бледный, кажется сейчас слишком хрупким и беззащитным, и Ивайзуми стягивает с себя куртку и укутывает его, прижимает ближе, баюкает, как ребенка, отчаянно продолжая звать на помощь — кого-нибудь, кого угодно.

И, как ни странно, помощь приходит, отзывается в гарнитуре громким голосом Бокуто:

— Эй, это мы, не пристрелите случайно!

— Осторожно, там подошло подкрепление, — предупреждает Ивайзуми, но Бокуто только смеется.

— Да ну, всего трое! Мы с Куроо с ними уже разобрались.

И Ивайзуми начинает верить, что на этот раз все закончится хорошо.

Дальнейшее он помнит смутно: как они с Бокуто тащат Ойкаву, пока Куроо прикрывал отступление, как Цукишима делает более плотную повязку прямо поверх одежды Ойкавы и втыкает иглу капельницы с физраствором в его безвольную руку, не прекращая обсуждать с Кенмой через гарнитуру ту неполадку со связью, как они все-таки добираются до базы, и медики с каталкой забирают у него Ойкаву. Все это словно покрывает туманом непрекращающаяся паника, которая рассеивается только через несколько часов, когда врач выходит из операционной и говорит, что все прошло хорошо, и Ойкава будет жить. Ивайзуми чувствует, как его отпускает, что-то разжимается в груди. Он понимает, что плачет, но ему все равно.

Потом он возвращается в комнату, не снимая покрытую грязью и засохшей кровью одежду, падает на кровать Ойкавы, зарывается лицом в его подушку и засыпает — крепко и без сновидений.

***  
Когда он на следующее утро приходит в палату, Ойкава уже не спит. И он не один — рядом, на придвинутом к кровати стуле, сидит Дайчи.

— Ты успел заметить снайпера?

— Нет, слишком быстро, — голос у Ойкавы еще слабый, но сейчас Ивайзуми рад даже просто возможности слышать его.

Дайчи кивает ему, едва он открывает дверь. Ойкава тоже поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел. Увидев его, радостно улыбается, пытается поднять руку, чтобы привычно помахать, но усилие дается с трудом, и он, вздохнув, роняет ее на постель.

— Привет, Ива-чан! Хорошее утро, правда?

Ойкава выглядит плохо: бледный, с залегшей под глазами синевой, вся грудь перемотана бинтами, к руке тянутся провода приборов и капельница. Но он совершенно точно живой, и важнее этого сейчас нет ничего. Ивайзуми невольно улыбается в ответ.

— Придурок. Какой же ты придурок, — Он подходит к кровати и тянется взъерошить мягкие волосы.

Дайчи откашливается, и Ивайзуми сразу убирает руку.

— Было что-то интересное в той комнате? — спрашивает Ойкава.

Дайчи качает головой, выглядит слегка виноватым.

— Мы не успели — здание сгорело. Наверное, пожар устроило как раз то подошедшее подкрепление, которое убрали Куроо с Бокуто. Похоже, там было что-то важное. Может… ты сам ничего там не нашел?

— Нет. Только компьютеры и все закодировано — не было времени. Хотелось быстрее дать знать тем, кто разбирается. Чееерт, если бы не эта хрень со связью, может, и успели бы. А так все зря, — Ойкава выглядит искренне огорченным и злым — настолько, насколько хватит сил злиться человеку, только вчера вытащенному практически из могилы.

— Главное, что ты жив. Поправляйся.

Дайчи встает, уступая стул Ивайзуми, и уходит. И они остаются одни.

— Ты как?

— Бывало и лучше. Но спасибо, что спас.

— Нашел, за что благодарить, — Ивайзуми только качает головой.

— Кстати, Ива-чан, я помню, ты обещал мне кое-что, — улыбка Ойкавы становится хитрой, и Ивайзуми какое-то время пытается сообразить, о чем он.

А потом кивает, встает со стула и, наклонившись над постелью, целует. Целует медленно и осторожно, боясь навредить, но по-честному: проводит языком по запекшимся, сухим губам, проталкивает его глубже, когда Ойкава приоткрывает рот, впуская и отвечая.

Они целуются, пока у Ойкавы не сбивается дыхание, а прибор у кровати не начинает тревожно пищать из-за его внезапно подскочившего пульса. Ивайзуми сразу отстраняется, встревоженно вглядывается в его лицо — похоже, слишком поторопились, не надо было. 

Но Ойкава, хоть и дышит тяжело, выглядит вполне довольным и даже менее бледным.

— Почему у нас каждый раз что-то идет не так? — Он слабо усмехается. — Хотя, я помню, речь шла о многих поцелуях, «сколько угодно раз», да?

Ивайзуми кивает.

— Да. Сколько захочешь.

На лице Ойкавы появляется удивленное выражение, потом — недоверие, смешанное с радостью. Ивайзуми давно не видел у него настолько искреннего проявления эмоций, не прикрытого обычной маской. Тот хочет спросить что-то еще — наверное, уточнить, как воспринимать этот ответ, — но его прерывает появление медсестры, прибежавшей на сигнал прибора.

— Я еще приду позже, — обещает Ивайзуми. Дожидается легкого кивка Ойкавы и оставляет его одного придумывать объяснения, что с его пульсом. Он справится, Ивайзуми уверен, — в конце концов, медсестра молодая и суровой не выглядит, а девушки всегда относились к Ойкаве благосклонно.

***  
Ивайзуми надо подумать. Подумать над тем, от чего бегал почти всю жизнь.

После той миссии как будто наступает затишье, тренировок меньше, задания простые — такое впечатление создается по рассказам участников, самого Ивайзуми пока никуда не отправляют, но оно и логично: обычно им с Ойкавой, как самой сильной команде, достается что-то посложнее.

Или, возможно, ему только кажется, что заняться нечем, потому что нет спаррингов с Ойкавой, его разговоров и постоянного присутствия. Даже сейчас этого уже не хватает. Представить, что так могло остаться навсегда, невозможно, страшно.

Ойкаву никогда еще не ранили настолько серьезно. Были вывихи и ожоги, пулевые ранения и порезы, много всего было, у них обоих. Но никогда еще Ивайзуми не чувствовал, что может его потерять — Ойкава был в его жизни почти с рождения и, казалось, останется в ней навсегда. В его неуязвимость верилось больше, чем в собственную.

Возможно, пора принять, что Ойкава — не божество и не святой, возможно, стоит перестать беречь его от себя. Вокруг и так слишком много того, от чего его хочется уберечь.

Возможно, так будет легче им обоим.

Ивайзуми каждый день приходит к Ойкаве, иногда целует его, но не дает конкретного ответа — и тот, как будто чувствуя, не спрашивает, ждет, когда он сам определится.

Целоваться с Ойкавой приятно. 

***  
В этот раз, когда Ивайзуми возвращается вечером в комнату, Ойкава полусидит на кровати, укрывшись одеялом и опираясь на подушку. Выписали.

Теперь Ивайзуми чувствует, что откладывать дальше нельзя, тем более что он уже принял решение.

Под удивленным взглядом Ойкавы Ивайзуми закрывает дверь, подпирает ее стулом, чтобы никто не ввалился, подходит к постели вплотную и смотрит сверху вниз.

— Если хочешь, мы можем попробовать.

— Попробовать что?

— Встречаться. Ты мне нравишься.

Ойкава краснеет быстро, но как-то поочередно: сначала шея, потом румянец заливает щеки, добирается до ушей. Он глядит широко распахнутыми глазами и молчит, и Ивайзуми начинает чувствовать себя неловко: он уверен, что не ошибается, но, возможно, его признание уже запоздало? — Но если ты не хочешь, то, конечно, у нас все останется по-прежнему, я не...

Он не успевает договорить: Ойкава откидывает одеяло и осторожно, ухватившись за спинку кровати, поднимается, его глаза вдруг оказываются совсем рядом, а потом он, качнувшись вперед, касается губ Ивайзуми своими — легко и быстро. Тут же немного отстраняется, вглядывается в его лицо и улыбается.

— Конечно, хочу.

Он обхватывает затылок Ивайзуми ладонью и, притянув к себе, целует уже по-настоящему. И это лучше всех поцелуев, что были у них раньше.

Когда они все-таки отрываются друг от друга, Ивайзуми чувствует, что у него стоит. Ойкава тоже замечает, усмехается и касается бугра на штанах ладонью.

— А как долго говорил, что не хочешь.

— Дело было не в этом! — Ивайзуми не знает, как объяснить Ойкаве причины своего нежелания физической близости, тот все равно он не поймет, только будет ржать. Или не будет. Но в любом случае, Ивайзуми не собирается объяснять.

— А сейчас хочешь? — Ойкава недвусмысленно гладит его пах, поддевая пальцем пряжку ремня. Смотрит внимательно и настороженно, как будто все равно боится, что Ивайзуми даст задний ход.

— Тебе же, наверное, рано еще… только выписали.

Ойкава деланно вздыхает, словно удивляясь, как можно быть настолько глупым. Берет Ивайзуми за запястье и кладет его руку на свой не менее твердый член.

— Не говори ерунды. Я так долго ждал, что это никак нельзя назвать «рано». Я хочу всего и прямо сейчас.

Ивайзуми кивает и больше не спорит. Но, не удержавшись, все-таки спрашивает:

— Тогда в каком там кармане ты носишь резинки?

Ойкава улыбается еще шире.

— В кармане я их ношу только на спарринги с Ива-чаном. А сейчас они в среднем ящике стола.

— Только не говори мне, что у тебя там и смазка есть.

— Конечно. Я же сказал, что долго ждал, — Ойкава пожимает плечами, слабо морщится — похоже, рана все еще беспокоит, — но тут же начинает стягивать с Ивайзуми футболку, словно надеется, что так он ничего не заметит. Но Ивайзуми и не собирается его останавливать: поднимает руки, чтобы было удобнее, а когда Ойкава переключается на пряжку ремня, кладет руки ему на талию, опускает ниже, легко забираясь под пояс свободных пижамных штанов и лаская голое тело под ними.

Ойкава шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, потом медленно выдыхает.

— Еще немного, и к столу я тебя уже не отпущу.

— Это в твоих же интересах, — Ивайзуми фыркает и ведет ладонями вниз, одним движением спуская штаны к щиколоткам. А следующим движением снимает с Ойкавы футболку. Он разве что на секунду сомневается, когда видит небольшую марлевую повязку, закрепленную пластырем поверх почти уже зажившей раны. Но, судя по тому, как крепко стоит член Ойкавы, он точно в порядке, и Ивайзуми все-таки идет к столу за презервативами.

— Посмотри под бумагами! — подсказывает Ойкава. Пока он роется в ящике, тот успевает устроиться поудобнее на кровати, отпихнув ненужное одеяло к самой стене, и, отвернувшись от стола, Ивайзуми видит его уже лежащим на спине, со слегка раздвинутыми, согнутыми в коленях ногами.

Ивайзуми разводит их еще шире и садится между, едва касаясь, проводит по совсем свежему шраму повыше колена — рана успела зажить, но рубец еще красный и заметный на светлой коже.

— Все хорошо. Не отвлекайся.

Ойкава обхватывает его ногами и притягивает к себе, и Ивайзуми наклоняется — не ложится, чтобы не придавить, но нависает так низко, что они соприкасаются кожей. Он пробует Ойкаву на вкус: проводит языком по шее, слегка прикусывает зубами. Хочется подмять его под себя, вставить прямо так, без подготовки и презерватива, сделать полностью своим, кончив в него, оставив метки-укусы по всему телу — и хочется обращаться бережно и осторожно, как с фарфоровой статуэткой. Ивайзуми разрывается между этими желаниями. Потом, вздохнув, все-таки немного отстраняется и тянется за смазкой.

У Ивайзуми никого еще не было. Он знает, что у Ойкавы тоже. И это, наверное, глупо и странно. Но мысль о том, что Ойкава ждал только его, эгоистично греет.

Ивайзуми растягивает его, тщательно раздвигает тугие мышцы — скорее всего, неумело и, может, не всегда правильно, потому что иногда Ойкава явно старается не морщиться от неприятных ощущений. А еще не мешает, не пытается забрать инициативу — позволяет делать со своим телом все, что Ивайзуми захочет и как захочет, отдает себя целиком. И когда тот все-таки входит, когда член обхватывает горячее и тесное, а дыхание Ойкавы сбивается, Ивайзуми кажется, что он кончит от одного только чувства близости.

Получается и правда быстро: слишком долго ждали, слишком сильно хотелось. Ивайзуми дрочит Ойкаве, трахая торопливыми короткими толчками, и все равно кончает раньше него. Но после, когда они лежат вплотную друг к другу на узкой одноместной кровати, Ойкава выглядит счастливым и умиротворенным.

— А почему ты вдруг согласился встречаться?

— Понял, что могу потерять тебя.

Ойкава молчит, только крепче обнимает его.

***  
Следующие две недели Ивайзуми может назвать самыми счастливыми в своей жизни.

Они с Ойкавой почти не расстаются, если бы не дела, наверное, даже из комнаты не выходили бы. Тренировки, собрания, спарринги — то, что раньше занимало мысли Ивайзуми, отходит на второй план, меркнет в сравнении с моментами наедине, жадными руками и губами Ойкавы, теплом его тела и горячим дыханием возле уха. Как будто дорвавшись наконец друг до друга, они никак не могут насытиться. От каждого случайного прикосновения или взгляда становится жарко и тяжелеет в паху, каждый спарринг заканчивается бурным сексом прямо на полу тренировочного зала. Ойкава теперь даже не виснет на нем — сомневается, что удержится от продолжения, так он говорит. А Ивайзуми в себе уверен: точно не сдержится.

Хотя бы сейчас ему хочется верить, что это навсегда, не вспоминать о том, как быстро все может закончиться.

***  
Во время обеда к ним подсаживается Дайчи, выглядит неуверенно, будто не знает, как подойти к неудобному разговору.

— Я понимаю, это не мое дело, но можете вести себя осторожнее? Бедняга Хината вчера заглянул в тренировочный зал, так до сих пор ходит какой-то пришибленный от того, что там увидел.

Значит, не показалось. Ивайзуми чувствует себя слегка неловко. А вот Ойкава, похоже, ничуть.

— Стучать надо, прежде чем входить. — Он пожимает плечами.

— Сам-то часто стучишь? И это общий спортзал, у вас же даже своя комната есть.

Попытка пристыдить Ойкаву явно не удается — лыбится он так же довольно, как раньше, но, по крайней мере, уже не спорит.

— Хорошо, будем только в спальне. — Ивайзуми хочется закончить этот разговор как можно скорее. Ойкава, явно против и собирается возражать, но под двумя мрачными взглядами затыкается.

— Кстати, Бокуто проспорил, — Дайчи усмехается и поясняет: — Они с Куроо опять начали делать ставки на то, кто из вас сверху.

Ивайзуми только вздыхает — этим идиотам уже ничем не поможешь.

— Эй, вообще-то мы меняемся! — тут же возмущается Ойкава.

Всем троим.

— Ладно, я не только об этом собирался сказать, — Дайчи становится серьезнее. Ойкава тоже сразу переключается на работу — Ивайзуми всегда нравилось смотреть, как легко и естественно у него это получается. — Кое-что все-таки удалось узнать о том складе. Хоть он и числился за мелкой группировкой, оказалось, что это только прикрытие. Настоящие владельцы — Аоба Джосай.

Ивайзуми сжимает лежащие на столе руки в кулаки, видит, как тут же напрягается сидящий напротив Ойкава. Аоба Джосай — та антиправительственная организация, которая уничтожила их дом, убила родителей и пыталась превратить их в своих солдат. О которой он бы хотел никогда не вспоминать и не слышать.

Дайчи кивает, подтверждая — услышать все-таки придется. Они с Ойкавой так давно работают на организацию, что уже почти никто не помнит, когда и как они сюда попали. Дайчи — один из немногих, кто знает, хоть и пришел позже.

— И у них не только эта база — похоже, что-то готовится. Раньше они сидели на своей территории и не особо пытались лезть дальше, но теперь ситуация меняется.

«Своя территория» — их город, превращенный в руины, который никто даже не попытался отстоять, решив, что проще отдать его на откуп террористам, чем тратить на это силы и вооружение. И мирные женщины с детьми, до которых никому не было дела. Ивайзуми отгоняет настойчиво лезущие картинки давно забытого прошлого, отмахивается от них — какой смысл теперь вспоминать.

— Значит, уже успели вырастить свою армию. — Дайчи смотрит удивленно, не понимает — даже несмотря на то, что читал досье и знает о них. Все равно не понимает. И Ивайзуми только отмахивается: — Не бери в голову.

Зато понимает Ойкава — кладет ладонь поверх кулака, поглаживает, слегка сжимает.

— Не надо, — говорит тихо и успокаивающе. Как будто это не он еще несколько лет после побега плакал во сне и вздрагивал от любого громкого звука. Потом Ойкава поворачивается к Дайчи, так и не убирая руки. — Рассказывай дальше.

— Мы обнаружили еще одну такую базу — заброшенное здание, старый, давно списанный ангар, минимум охраны, но по количеству передачи сигнала потянет на небольшой командный центр.

— В прошлый раз этот «минимум охраны» оказался не таким уж маленьким, — ворчит Ивайзуми.

Дайчи кивает.

— Поэтому в этот раз мы берем больше людей и снайперов для прикрытия.

— И когда?

— Завтра. Укай сообщит сегодня на собрании, но приказ сверху уже пришел.

— И зачем ты это рассказываешь нам?

— Для остальных это будет просто приказ, Укай считает, что у тебя немного другая ситуация, поэтому спрашиваю заранее: пойдешь?

— А меня спросить не хочешь? — тут же встревает Ойкава, усмехается криво и зло.

— Ты уверен, что полностью восстановился?

— Конечно. Ива-чан, подтверди, кто победил в последнем спарринге?

— Угу, с отрывом в одно очко. А до этого пять проиграл.

— Не важно, — Ойкава морщится и отмахивается. — В общем, мы идем.

— Я — иду, он — нет, — поправляет Ивайзуми.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.

Дайчи кивает.

— Понял. Тогда до вечера, — и сразу же уходит, явно желая поскорее убраться из эпицентра их спора, который сам же и спровоцировал. В чем-то Ивайзуми его понимает: и сам бы сбежал, но от Ойкавы так просто не отделаешься.

Тот продолжает возмущаться даже по дороге в комнату.

— Я иду с тобой, это не обсуждается. Если будешь продолжать спорить, пойду в паре с… да вот хотя бы Куроо.

Проходивший мимо Куроо, конечно, сразу проявляет живой интерес к разговору, скалится в зубастой усмешке, словно почуяв добычу.

— Куда это ты со мной хочешь пойти? А Ивайзуми уже надоел?

— Так, иди дальше. — Радует, что хотя бы в этом их мнение с Ойкавой совпадает.

Куроо ржет, как гиена, но отстает — Ивайзуми подозревает, что где-нибудь он это еще припомнит, с него станется.

Бессмысленный спор, в общем-то: при всей своей кажущейся беспечности, Ойкава знает, что делает, и зря рисковать бы не стал. И он, пусть даже не до конца пришел в форму, все равно остается одним из самых сильных и опытных из офицеров организации.

— Ладно. Пойдем вместе.

***  
На этот раз с погодой везет, и охраны действительно оказывается мало. Бокуто с Куроо даже начинают перешучиваться через общую связь, и от этого иногда сложно не забывать, что сейчас не тренировка. Хотя для них, кажется, бой — тоже развлечение. 

Снайперы с прикрывающими их напарниками — Акааши с Асахи и Кагеяма с Хинатой — остаются снаружи, на позициях, рассчитанных так, чтобы охватывать всю территорию перед ангаром, когда они, сняв охрану, проникают внутрь. Цукишима ждет, готовый начать работу по расшифровке.

Слишком много офицеров для такого простого задания. Похоже, в этот раз они перестарались с мерами предосторожности.

В коридоре тихо и пусто — и это странно, если учесть активность базы, о которой рассказывали на собрании. Они успевают пройти больше половины пути, когда Ивайзуми видит впереди на полу что-то круглое.

Он подходит ближе, чтобы рассмотреть. Это яблоко. Обычное, круглое и красное, выглядящее нелепо среди серого бетона.

Он едва не подходит ближе, чтобы поднять, когда понимает, что это. Вспоминает. Фирменный знак Аоба Джосай — бомбой может быть что угодно, даже самое безобидное на вид.

— Ловушка, — шепчет он едва слышно и, уже громче, в микрофон: — Это ловушка! Отходим!

Они успевают вовремя — взрывная волна ударяет в спину, толкая вперед, уже не способная навредить, огненный ад из покореженного пластика и металла остается позади.

Настоящий ад оказывается снаружи.

Их слишком много. Как будто на кону не сгоревшая база-ловушка, а главный штаб. Почему, сколько ни возьми с собой людей, у противника всегда численный перевес?

И об этом надо подумать, потому что ладно прошлое задание, но сейчас это все слишком подозрительно. Случайно такое не происходит.

Рядом Ойкава отбивается сразу от двоих. Не самая сложная для него задача, Ивайзуми не беспокоится и занимается своими противниками. Пока вдруг не замечает краем глаза, как Ойкава сбивается с ритма, на секунду мешкает, пропустив удар в грудь — не сильный, но Ивайзуми знает, что там, под несколькими слоями одежды, находится свежий шрам, — и второй из нападающих, зажав в руке нож, тут же бросается вперед. Ивайзуми понимает, что не успеет, и Ойкава не успеет, слишком поздно.

На лицо Ойкавы брызгает кровь, но не его — противник падает, снятый снайперской пулей.

— Молодец, Тобио, я перед тобой в долгу, — Ойкава азартно усмехается, проводит по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, но только размазывает кровь — она ложится красной полосой, как варварская боевая раскраска, — и кидается на второго противника. 

Что-то смутно кажется неправильным, но думать сейчас об этом нет времени, и Ивайзуми полностью уходит в бой. Минимум движений — максимум эффективности.

Они все-таки побеждают, отходят, оставляя позади вражеские трупы и сгоревший ангар. Но когда они с Ойкавой возвращаются к месту сбора, там подозрительно тихо. Миссия провальная, да, но это все равно странно и необычно.

И только когда они подходят ближе, Ивайзуми понимает, почему. Возле грузовика на земле лежит Кагеяма. Глаза закрыты, лицо спокойное, пусть и слишком бледное. Он кажется живым — казался бы, если бы не входное отверстие от пули на лбу, ближе к виску.

Ивайзуми наконец понимает, откуда взялось то ощущение неправильности после выстрела: Кагеяма уважал Ойкаву, пожалуй, больше, чем кого-либо в лагере, радовался его редкой похвале — тем более такой. В этот раз никакого ответа не было.

Хината сидит рядом с телом, плачет, не скрываясь. Они пришли в организацию одновременно, сначала постоянно ругались, потом стали лучшими друзьями — но и тогда продолжали спорить и соревноваться друг с другом во всем. Самые молодые в группе.

Остальные молчат, стоят рядом. Ивайзуми поворачивает голову, смотрит на побледневшее лицо Ойкавы и его застывший взгляд.

***  
Кагеяму хоронят следующим утром.

Присутствует весь офицерский состав, включая Укая-младшего. Говорят прощальные слова — хорошие и правильные, вспоминают о нем. Не всем так везет, обычно мертвецов не удается вынести с поля боя, и не от всех остается, что выносить. Хотя сомнительное везение, на самом деле. 

Хината выглядит потерянным, как будто не знает, что делать, до сих пор не может понять, как такое возможно. Ойкава не многим лучше. Он плакал ночью, Ивайзуми слышал, — плакал впервые за много лет, с самого детства, и потому больно и берет злость. Не на Ойкаву, на тех, кто стоит за этим.

А в том, что кто-то стоит, сомневаться не приходится: странностей было слишком много. Неожиданно найденная база, рядовая миссия, оказавшаяся ловушкой, вражеский снайпер, мгновенно вычисливший расположение Кагеямы даже не после одного выстрела, а во время, противник Ойкавы, случайно попавший прямо по недавней ране. Там, по другую сторону, противник знал слишком многое. То, что могло быть известно только кому-то из организации — более того, кому-то из офицерского состава, остальным о снайперском прикрытии не рассказывали.

Дайчи сам подходит к нему после кремации. Он думает так же, но, когда Ивайзуми интересуется его мыслями о том, кто мог слить информацию, отрицательно качает головой:

— У меня есть одно подозрение… но надо сначала проверить.

Его дело. Ивайзуми только кивает.

Но на самом деле, он не уверен, для чего Дайчи выгадывает время: проверить подозрение или замести следы? Все ниточки, которые можно провести от странных событий, ведут к нему.

Ивайзуми доверяет не такому уж большому количеству людей, и все они из их команды. Похоже, даже это — чересчур много. Расслабился и сразу стал уязвим. Еще одно, к чему приучали с первых дней в Аоба Джосай: верить нельзя никому. Или, его персональный вариант: во всем мире верить можно только Ойкаве.

Кажется, самое время вернуться к применению этого знания на практике.

***  
Ойкаву он находит в большом тренировочном зале, сейчас здесь пусто и тихо. Тот сидит на полу и, не отрываясь, смотрит на дальнюю стену. Ничем не показывает, что заметил Ивайзуми, но, когда тот подходит ближе, задумчиво говорит, не глядя на него, словно ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Знаешь, я ведь тогда просто так ляпнул, что в долгу у него — наверняка опять бы подошел на следующей тренировке, и все равно бы это ему ничего не дало… А оказалось, что действительно…

— Перестань. Смерть Кагеямы — точно не твоя вина.

Ойкава дергается от звука имени, молчит, а потом вздыхает.

— Если бы я послушал тебя и не пошел, он был бы жив.

— Возможно. А может — умер бы точно так же, просто прикрывая кого-то другого. Там явно знали, куда стрелять.

— Я мог бы не отмахиваться от него каждый раз, когда он просил потренировать его, не дразнить чертовым гением, только потому, что он меня раздражал.

— Ты так почти ко всем относишься.

— Да… — Ойкава как будто задумывается над чем-то. — Наверное, если бы вместо него тогда умер я, было бы логичнее.

Не выдержав, Ивайзуми хватает его за ворот футболки, поднимая и сильно встряхивает.

— Еще одно слово, и я тебя ударю.

Ойкава поднимает голову, смотрит прямо на него.

— Бей, — говорит спокойно и равнодушно.

Ивайзуми разжимает пальцы, Ойкава падает обратно на свое место и снова переводит взгляд на стену. Ивайзуми садится рядом.

— Так ты его не вернешь.

— Никак не вернешь. Тогда какая разница?

— Можно найти настоящего виновника, а можно не искать и позволить ему спокойно жить дальше — разница есть.

Ойкава нервно смеется, смех больше похож на всхлипы.

— Если опять скажешь, что во всем виноват ты, точно ударю.

Еще несколько мгновений Ойкава продолжает смеяться, потом вытирает набежавшие слезы, несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, успокаиваясь.

— Знаешь, ты совсем не умеешь утешать, — говорит он наконец. Подтягивает колени к груди, кладет на них голову, прижимаясь щекой, и смотрит на Ивайзуми. — Но спасибо. Мне стало легче. — Потом отворачивается, теперь упираясь в колени подбородком, и говорит: — Мы его найдем.

***  
Ивайзуми рассказывает о своих подозрениях насчет Дайчи, но Ойкава не кажется убежденным. Да и сам Ивайзуми не может поверить в то, что Дайчи, которого он всегда считал одним из самых надежных людей, вдруг оказался бы перебежчиком. Несмотря на решение никому не доверять, сложно сразу начать подозревать всех подряд. Особенно товарищей, с которыми привык вместе жить и сражаться.

Но, в конце концов, внимательнее присмотреться к Дайчи не обязательно значит ожидать, что тот в любой момент может оказаться предателем. Возможно, настоящий предатель как раз попытается выйти на него, он же собирался что-то там проверить.

Но за несколько дней ничего так и не происходит, новостей от Дайчи нет, а когда Ивайзуми пытается спросить сам, тот говорит, что еще проверяет. На всякий случай Ивайзуми все-таки сообщает ему о том, что террорист, которого убил Кагеяма, по-видимому, знал о ранении Ойкавы, — информация не сказать чтобы важная, но вдруг наведет Дайчи на мысли или откровенность, а настоящему предателю мало чем поможет. На мысль сообщение и правда наводит. Дайчи задумывается, не мог ли настоящей целью быть Ойкава. Но Ивайзуми это кажется сомнительным: почему тогда снайпер сразу же не выстрелил в Ойкаву? Наверняка у него была такая возможность.

И все-таки ночью, втрахивая Ойкаву в кровать, или скорее вытрахивая из его головы мрачные мысли — в последние дни тому больше нравится грубый секс, минимум смазки, резкие толчки, до боли, до криков в подушку и вымотанной расслабленности после, — Ивайзуми касается шрама на груди, вспоминает того, другого снайпера, и невольно чувствует тревогу.

В остальном же все идет как всегда, и только отсутствие на тренировках Кагеямы и подавленный Хината, которого Ивайзуми иногда видит в общей комнате или идущим куда-то по коридору, напоминают о произошедшем.

***  
После настоящего боя, особенно такого, как прошлый, дежурное тренировочное сражение в группах по двое кажется ерундой. Пластиковые ножи и резиновые пули, конечно, тоже могут превратиться в опытных руках в оружие, но, в отличие от настоящего, все-таки редко приводят к серьезным повреждениям. 

Поэтому, когда Ивайзуми слышит грохот взрыва и звук, как будто что-то рушится, он даже не особо реагирует — мало ли кто и что там крушит. И только когда звучит сигнал об окончании тренировки, почти на десять минут раньше, он понимает: произошло что-то серьезное.

Они с Ойкавой добегают к месту одновременно.

Бокуто с Акааши и Сугавара уже там, пытаются разобрать завал, оставшийся на месте одного из многочисленных заброшенных домов. Их одежда вся покрыта белой пылью, и на секунду Ивайзуми удивляется — как они успели добраться сюда так быстро. И только потом осознает: они были здесь с самого начала.

— Что случилось?

— Дайчи засыпало. — Акааши отрывается от разгребания завалов.

— Что? — Ивайзуми не понимает, настолько странно и невозможно это звучит. — Как?

— Видимо, в здании оставались мины. А гранатомет Бокуто оказался заряжен боевыми. — И то, и другое — никак не могло случиться. Но, похоже, все-таки случилось.

Бокуто негромко ругается сквозь зубы и с силой ударяет кулаком по обломку бетонной стены, но сразу же возвращается к своему занятию. Разгребать вручную бесполезно — Ивайзуми сразу видит, нужна специальная техника. Но Бокуто и Сугавара продолжают: первый чувствует себя слишком виноватым, чтобы бездействовать, второй — просто не может по-другому. Ивайзуми знает: будь на месте Дайчи Ойкава, он бы вел себя точно так же. Судя по выражению лица Ойкавы, тот тоже думает об этом.

И Акааши явно это понимает.

— Я уже вызвал спасательный отряд, они скоро будут. — Спокойный и рассудительный, как всегда.

Подошедшие почти сразу после них тоже слушают и теперь знают, в чем дело. Асахи присаживается на корточки возле Сугавары, о чем-то тихо говорит с ним. Куроо останавливается рядом с Ивайзуми.

— Знаете, я мог оказаться сейчас там же, рядом с ним. — Ойкава вопросительно приподнимает бровь, Ивайзуми молча ждет продолжения. — Мы же с ним сегодня в паре были, но рядом было как раз две команды, и мы разделились, думали так добыть сразу две повязки — такой хороший план был. — Без обычной ухмылки и шуток Куроо выглядит усталым, сразу кажется старше. — Бокуто не стал бы использовать настоящее оружие в тренировочном бою. Наши с ним махания на ножах во время тренировок — совсем другое.

— Мы знаем, — говорит Ивайзуми, и Ойкава кивает, подтверждая.

Куроо как будто немного расслабляется. Он почти сразу отходит к Бокуто — сомнительно, чтобы получилось его сейчас успокоить, но пусть попытается. Всем им нужно иногда делать что-то бесполезное.

Постепенно возле завала собираются и остальные, те, кто во время тренировки находился дальше. Потом появляется и спасательный отряд с техникой. Завал разбирают еще несколько часов, до самого вечера.

На прощальной церемонии следующим утром гроб с Дайчи не открывают.

***  
Вторые похороны за неделю — это слишком много даже при их профессии. Теперь к мрачному Хинате добавляется убитый горем Сугавара. Бокуто находится под стражей, пока идет разбирательство, как у него оказалось боевое оружие.

Перезарядить гранатомет мог только кто-то из участвовавших в тренировке — то есть, весь офицерский состав. Ивайзуми не врал Куроо: он по-прежнему уверен, что сам Бокуто этого не делал, хотя, конечно, это был бы самый простой вариант. Он может подозревать кого угодно, вплоть до начальства, но не Бокуто.

И не Сугавару — в нем он тоже не сомневается, тот бы никогда не навредил Дайчи. Сугавара захочет найти предателя не меньше них, даже, пожалуй, больше.

И они идут к Сугаваре.

***  
— А Акааши?

Сугавара с сомнением качает головой.

— Акааши не стал бы так подставлять Бокуто.

— А кто стал бы подставлять Бокуто? Куроо? Асахи? Ты? 

— Ну я бы мог, — Ойкава криво улыбается.

— Не смешно, — обрывает его Ивайзуми и снова поворачивается к Сугаваре. — В общем, у Бокуто все друзья, и к нему все тоже относятся хорошо. И Акааши тоже не мог этого не знать: на Бокуто не подумают, он идеальный невольный исполнитель преступления.

Обсуждение затягивается: они уже не меньше часа перебирают варианты, но все не могут сойтись во мнениях. 

Первого снайпера так и не нашли, и Дайчи думал, что это как-то связано. Возможно, тогда это тоже был кто-то из своих — тот же Акааши, например. Который хорошо знал, где расположена точка второго снайпера, и имел на нее хороший обзор. Который как раз был в паре с Бокуто на этой чертовой тренировке, совсем рядом с местом, где погиб Дайчи. Которому хватило бы ума добраться до компьютеров в техническом отделе — вотчине Кенмы и Цукишимы. С последним они даже иногда играли по вечерам в волейбол в третьем спортзале, где была возможность натянуть сетку, а значит, можно считать, дружили. Тихий, вежливый, незаметный — идеальный шпион.

Ивайзуми все больше нравится этот вариант. После двух смертей подозревать своих становится гораздо легче.

— Ты просто мало с ним общался, вот и думаешь о нем хуже, чем он есть, — говорит Сугавара.

— Ладно, а ты бы кого назвал предателем?

Сугавара недолго думает и пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю.

При всем желании отомстить убийце, он не может сразу начать подозревать каждого. И все-таки Ивайзуми уверен, если появятся доказательства, сомневаться Сугавара не будет.

— Может, перестанем гадать и попытаемся уже что-то сделать? — Ойкаве явно надоедает этот разговор.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Воспользоваться их методом и поставить ловушку.

— Какую?

— Зависит от того, что ему нужно.

— А это логично, — Сугавара кивает, точно прикидывает что-то. — Если подумать, не похоже, что его целью были убийства — тогда жертв было бы гораздо больше. Он как будто… убирал свидетелей. — Сугавара явно вспоминает о Дайчи, сжимает кулаки так, что белеют пальцы.

— Почему же он тогда стрелял в Ойкаву и Кагеяму? Не сходится, — говорит Ивайзуми, чтобы отвлечь его от тяжелых мыслей и вернуть к обсуждению.

— Тоже верно. Тогда не стоит это полностью сбрасывать со счетов — Ойкаву признают самым сильным в отряде, а Кагеяма — гений… был.

— Оружие предатель тоже не портил, хотя возможности у него были. Он же здесь давно и до последнего времени вел себя тихо. — Теперь тему переводит Ойкава.

— Если его не перевербовали недавно.

— Сомневаюсь, никто в последнее время не ездил на дальние задания, не оставался там один.

— Информация?

— Возможно.

Информации на базе предостаточно — если знать, где искать. Даже просто координаты и данные для миссий и наблюдение изнутри могут дать многое, а если получить доступ к серверам…

— Ладно. Но тогда нам нужен кто-то из технического отдела.

— И ты уверен, что им можно доверять? Если он собирает информацию, наверняка какие-то связи есть и в техническом отделе — вряд ли он только слушает, что говорится для всех. Возможно, нашел к кому-то подход. — Ивайзуми устало трет переносицу. Через того же Укая было бы проще, но что, если в верхах тоже есть предатели или, еще хуже, все это координируется сверху?

— Только не к Цукки, — Сугавара улыбается — кажется, впервые со смерти Дайчи.

И да, Ивайзуми с ним согласен: если к Цукишиме кто-то и мог найти подход, Ивайзуми таких еще не встречал. Тот еще высокомерный засранец. Но в своем деле профессионал, этого не отнимешь.

— Ладно. Пусть будет Цукишима.

***  
— То есть, вы хотите, чтобы я рисковал секретными данными только из-за того, что вам захотелось поиграть в детективов? — Цукишима даже на секунду отвлекается от монитора компьютера и скептически приподнимает бровь.

— Нет. Информация о данных может быть и фальшивкой, только чтобы выманить шпиона.

— Уже не считаете, что кто-то из нас сливает ему информацию? — Цукишима фыркает. — Потому что иначе он сразу поймет, что это ловушка.

— Тогда надо сообщить о настоящих данных, но не говорить, что именно там.

— И это возвращает нас к первому вопросу: почему я должен рисковать данными по первому вашему желанию?

Чем дальше, тем лучше Ивайзуми понимает, почему Ойкава отказался идти с ними к Цукишиме. Но прежде, чем он успевает что-то ответить, Сугавара кладет ему руку на плечо.

— Не мог бы ты оставить нас с Цукишимой вдвоем? 

Ивайзуми не возмущается лишь потому, что ему действительно не хочется больше говорить с Цукишимой, и если Сугавара добьется нужного быстрее, он готов согласиться.

Сугавара выходит через десять минут, улыбаясь, как укротитель, только что справившийся со львом.

— Он согласился.

— Как ты это сделал? Продал ему душу?

— Нет, просто уговорил.

Неудивительно, что у Сугавары такая слава. А с виду и не скажешь, что там скрывается хитрый манипулятор.

***  
Они остаются в кабинете технического отдела после того, как Цукишима уходит на ужин, закрыв дверь снаружи. Самое подходящее время для шпиона появиться, если он действительно хочет добыть кусок сыра, который они заботливо положили в мышеловку: уже вечер, и, вернувшись, Цукишима останется здесь допоздна и даже когда уйдет, здесь все еще будет Кенма — еще больший полуночник, некоторые говорили, что он и спит тут. А завтра информацию переправят дальше.

Время тянется медленно, и Ивайзуми уже начинает сомневаться, что план сработает, когда в замке наконец щелкает ключ. Он вытаскивает из кобуры пистолет, знает, что укрывшиеся за другими столами Ойкава с Сугаварой делают то же самое.

Дверь открывается, и Ивайзуми задерживает дыхание, почти не верит, хотя сам же доказывал, что это может быть только он. Акааши.

Спокойно, как будто пришел в свою комнату, Акааши подходит к столу с компьютером Цукишимы и тянется за чем-то к карману. Достать это он не успевает, почувствовав у виска дуло пистолета.

— Держи руки перед собой.

— У вас очень странные шутки, Ивайзуми-сан.

— Зачем ты сюда пришел, Акааши? — Сугавара тоже выходит из своего укрытия, подходит ближе.

— Принес флешку с фильмом, — Акааши выглядит слишком невозмутимым для человека, которого поймали с поличным и держат под прицелом. — Кенма сказал, Цукишима собирался его посмотреть.

— Неужели? — Когда Ивайзуми лезет в его карман, Акааши только заинтересованно приподнимает бровь, не делая резких движений и не убирая руки. — А ключи откуда?

— От Кенмы. Я же сказал.

В кармане действительно оказывается флешка.

— Собирался на нее копировать данные?

— Зачем? — теперь Акааши удивляется. Тоже предсказуемая реакция, они и не ждали, что он сразу во всем признается.

— Вот сам нам и расскажешь. Сугавара, забирай его.

Акааши не сопротивляется, когда Сугавара связывает ему руки за спиной. Только снова удивляется, когда Ойкава тоже показывается из-за стола, где ждал до последнего для подстраховки. Вдвоем они уводят Акааши: у них всегда лучше получалось вести допрос, чем у Ивайзуми, а в их общей с Ойкавой комнате никто не помешает.

Ивайзуми закрывает дверь ключами, отобранными у Акааши, и идет в другой зал, где тоже есть компьютер — с общего аккаунта можно было залогиниться и в кабинете, но мало ли что на этой флешке.

На флешке действительно фильм. Ивайзуми проматывает его в ускоренном режиме, чтобы убедиться, что там ничего нет, но и это не дает толку. С другой стороны, тоже ничего удивительного: если идешь взламывать компьютер под легендой «вернуть фильм», то логично взять его с собой для убедительности.

Он знает, что Ойкава сразу сообщит, как только они что-то узнают, но просто так ждать скучно, и Ивайзуми идет к Бокуто.

Хоть тот и находится в заключении до выяснения обстоятельств, место ареста — просто одна из свободных спален этажом выше их с Ойкавой комнаты, а Нишиноя, который сейчас его охраняет, легко пропускает Ивайзуми. Никто не верит в вину Бокуто, тем более произошедшее считают случайностью, так что арест — скорее формальность.

Бокуто лежит на кровати и мрачно смотрит в потолок. Но, увидев Ивайзуми, сразу садится.

— Хэй! По делу или просто в гости? — Он явно рад. Для такого человека, как Бокуто, одиночество и недостаток общения — уже серьезное наказание.

— Скорее, по делу.

Ивайзуми берет стул и садится напротив Бокуто.

— Так я и думал, — ворчит Бокуто. — Вот Акааши с Куроо приходят просто так, а ты всегда только по делу.

— Да, как раз про Акааши и хотел поговорить.

— А что не так с Акааши? — Бокуто выглядит удивленным, но не встревоженным, он наверняка ничего не знает. Читать его легко, слишком открыто и ярко он на все реагирует.

— Пока ничего. Ты не замечал за ним в последнее время ничего странного?

Бокуто хмурится, как будто мысленно перебирая события.

— Вроде бы нет. А что примерно надо?

— Может, частые выходы куда-то ночью, странности на миссиях и тренировках, беспокойное поведение…

— Беспокойное поведение? У Акааши? — Бокуто смеется искренне и громко, так, что Ивайзуми невольно тоже улыбается. Да, это он явно что-то не то сказал. — Нет, все как обычно.

— А про Кагеяму он что-нибудь говорил?

— Ну, Акааши считал его снайпером намного лучше себя — представляешь? Так и сказал! Откуда у него такая низкая самооценка? Кстати, это как раз тогда ты застал нас врасплох во время тренировки. — Бокуто тут же мрачнеет.

— А про Дайчи?

— Так. Ты это на что намекаешь?! Даже не думай свалить все это на Акааши!

— Ты уверен, что не давал ему свой гранатомет?

— Да! — Теперь Бокуто садится на кровати и смотрит на него серьезно. — Что случилось, Ивайзуми? Расскажи мне.

— Мы поймали Акааши, когда он пытался украсть секретные данные из компьютера Цукишимы. Он шпион, Бокуто.

Бокуто таращится на него несколько секунд, Ивайзуми уже ждет бурных возмущений, но говорит тот неожиданно спокойно.

— Этого не может быть. Я его знаю.

— Возможно, знаешь не так уж хорошо.

— И что вы с ним собираетесь делать?

— Когда расколется, сдадим начальству. — Если он с ними не связан, добавляет Ивайзуми мысленно, очень надеясь, что это подозрение не подтвердится.

Он встает и уже почти доходит до двери, когда его окликает Бокуто.

— Подожди. — Ивайзуми останавливается, но пока не оборачивается. — Акааши правда не брал гранатомет. И во время тренировки я его нигде не оставлял. Но перед самым выездом мне надо было отойти, ну и… в общем, я оставлял его Куроо.

Ивайзуми резко оборачивается, смотрит на Бокуто широко раскрытыми глазами. Не то чтобы они не рассматривали такой вариант, но…

— Почему же ты раньше молчал?!

— Не хотел подставлять — тогда ведь и к нему бы прицепились. А он бы точно не стал делать ничего плохого. Но раз вы из-за этого подозреваете Акааши… Эй, ты куда?

Но Ивайзуми уже выскакивает за дверь, махнув на прощание Нишиное, и быстро шагает в сторону лестницы.

Он не хотел верить в вину Куроо — похоже, слишком сильно не хотел, раз так упорно закрывал глаза на все намеки. Куроо был на обеих миссиях, именно он был в паре с Дайчи на той тренировке — у него было не меньше шансов оказаться шпионом, чем у Акааши. Но, похоже, Сугавара был прав: с Куроо Ивайзуми общался гораздо больше и считал, что хорошо его знает.

Спустившись по лестнице, Ивайзуми почти сразу натыкается на Цукишиму, собирается пройти мимо, но тот ловит его за рукав.

— Постойте. Вы узнали, что хотели? — Только тогда Ивайзуми вспоминает, что они еще не успели сообщить Цукишиме о том, как сработала ловушка, слишком были заняты.

— Да. То есть, не совсем. — Ивайзуми вспоминает о чертовой флешке. И, нашарив ее в кармане, протягивает Цукишиме. — Вот. Кенма просил передать вам фильм, сказал, вы хотели его сегодня посмотреть.

Цукишима смотрит на него, как на умалишенного.

— Я не смотрю те фильмы, которые нравятся Кенме. Это только Куроо их у него постоянно берет. Вы точно ничего не перепутали?

Ивайзуми чувствует, что еще одна деталь пазла становится на свое место.

— И где он сейчас?

— Откуда мне знать? Возможно, пошел к Кенме, они иногда играют в приставку по вечерам. Извините, я спешу.

— А вы не собираетесь возвращаться в отдел?

— Собирался. Но сначала пойду к Ямагучи, ему нужно чем-то помочь. До свидания.

Но Ивайзуми уже бежит по коридору к их с Ойкавой комнате, пытается распахнуть дверь, и только когда та не поддается, вспоминает и стучит.

Акааши привязан к стулу, стоящему в центре комнаты, губа разбита, но больше никаких серьезных повреждений вроде бы не видно. Слава богу.

— Мы ошиблись, — говорит он удивленно уставившимся на него Ойкаве и Сугаваре. — Это Куроо.

***  
Пока они бегут по коридору к техническому отделу, Ивайзуми пересказывает им то, что узнал от Бокуто и Цукишимы. Если все верно, то выходит, что как раз сейчас Куроо должен быть там, и, судя по тому, как грубо он начал действовать, оставаться на базе после этого он не собирается. Только бы не опоздать.

Они опаздывают, хоть и не сильно: Кенма сидит в компьютерном кресле, рука безвольно свисает с подлокотника. Куроо наклонился над столом, не отрываясь, смотрит в монитор и быстро щелкает клавишами мышки. Но, услышав их, глядит через плечо, потом отпускает мышку и поворачивается к ним лицом, примирительно держа руки перед собой.

— Совсем немного не успел. Вы шустрые. — Он садится на край стола, усмехается весело и азартно — как всегда, — и эта улыбка слишком не сочетается с тем, кто он на самом деле.

— Зачем ты это сделал, Куроо? — спрашивает Сугавара тихо.

— Что именно? Тебе объяснить все или что-то конкретное?

— Давай уж все, — говорит Ивайзуми. Пусть рассказывает, если охота поговорить. — На кого ты работаешь?

— Разве это не очевидно? На Аоба Джосай.

И да, это логично, но верить в это хочется еще меньше, чем в то, что Куроо — шпион.

— Почему? Они же преступники, ты не представляешь, что они делали и продолжают делать.

— Если ты про ваш с Ойкавой город, то представляю, почему же нет? — Куроо разводит руками, но видя, что на его жест Сугавара выше поднимает пистолет, снова возвращает руки обратно. — Это все, конечно, очень печально, но ты правда считаешь, что правительство чем-то лучше?

— Мы не убиваем женщин и не делаем из детей оружие.

— Но мозги через телевидение промываете только так. А насчет того, что не убиваете, поспорю — мою семью убило именно правительство. — Выражение лица Куроо становится застывшим и злым, но всего на секунду, тут же снова вспыхнув ухмылкой. — Так что мое желание уничтожить правительство так же естественно, как ваше — отомстить Аобе Джосай.

— Допустим. Но мы при этом не убиваем своих товарищей.

— Да? А как же тот мальчик, которого вы убили, убегая из города? Кетани, кажется, да? — Ивайзуми стискивает зубы, догадывается, что Ойкава сейчас делает то же самое. Это не упоминалось в досье организации, никто не знал об этом, кроме них, и, возможно, еще одного человека, если тот до сих пор жив. — Мне рассказал один парень в организации, Яхаба — сказал, тот был его другом. Помните такого? — Значит, жив.

— Нам пришлось. — Ойкава отвечает раньше. Говорит глухо и негромко. — Среди детей было принято доносить на других — за это давали баллы, которые потом можно было обменять на еду. Он пытался нас задержать, пока Яхаба побежал за взрослыми.

— Ну тогда вы должны понять меня, мне тоже пришлось. Дайчи догадался, что это был я, начал задавать наводящие вопросы. Самое обидное, что вычислил он меня не из-за какой-то ошибки, а из-за тебя, — продолжая держать руки перед собой, Куроо показывает пальцем на Ойкаву. — Тогда в тебя стрелял я. Запаниковал, когда понял, что ты добрался до базы и мог что-то нарыть. Извини, ничего личного. Потом еще и оказалось, что ты ничего не знаешь. Ну а базу сразу пришлось уничтожить — Цукки с Кенмой там быстро бы все распотрошили. Блин, это ведь даже не моя работа, а приходится и ее разгребать. — Куроо снова становится серьезным, тяжело вздыхает — кажется, действительно искренне: — Я не хотел его убивать, правда. Прости, Ойкава, но стрелять в тебя было гораздо легче, чем подстраивать ему несчастный случай.

Засранец, такой же, как всегда.

— А в Кагеяму?

— В Кагеяму я не стрелял. Глупо вышло, на самом деле. Я сообщил, что ты ничего не знаешь, и тебя можно оставить в живых, но они все равно решили перестраховаться. Тот снайпер должен был выстрелить в тебя, но сначала отвлекся на Кагеяму, а потом его ранил Акааши, и им пришлось срочно отступать.

Ивайзуми чувствует, что его счет к Аоба Джосай только что вырос, как и долг перед Акааши.

— А откуда они узнали о местонахождении Кагеямы? — не отстает Ойкава.

— Моя работа — передавать информацию. Как потом это обернется, я угадать не могу, — Куроо снова собирается развести руками, но бросает взгляд на Сугавару и останавливается. — Все узнали, что хотели? Можно я тогда опущу руки, а то затекли.

— Не все. Зачем ты убил Кенму?

— Он жив, просто без сознания. Я не смог его убить, — добавляет Куроо тихо, опуская голову.

И тут же, воспользовавшись моментом, хватает компьютерное кресло и толкает его в их сторону. Кресло налетает на Сугавару и опрокидывается, Ивайзуми подхватывает Кенму. Его рука теплая, и когда Ивайзуми касается запястья, он чувствует бьющийся под кожей пульс.

Сугавара с Ойкавой продолжают удерживать Куроо на прицеле, но тот тоже успел вытащить пистолет.

— Ты же все равно не сможешь уйти. — Сугавара говорит спокойно, почти ласково. — Нас больше. 

— А кто сказал, что я собираюсь уходить? Моим заданием была добыча информации, и я ее выполнил, даже более чем. — Куроо отступает в сторону, открывая монитор компьютера, который все время был у него за спиной. На экране горит зеленым сообщение об успешной отправке данных. — Возвращение не является обязательным пунктом плана. — Он улыбается и добавляет: — Простите, ребята, с вами было весело.

Быстро подносит пистолет к виску и спускает курок.

***  
Дорога до крематория кажется уже привычной — на этот раз хочется надеяться, что это последние похороны, хотя бы на какое-то время.

Начальство решило не разглашать подробности. Ивайзуми подозревает, что дело здесь не столько в нежелании подрывать боевой дух, как объяснил Укай, сколько в том, что эта ситуация выставляла их не в лучшем свете: почти год не замечали на базе шпиона, а под конец потеряли гигабайты секретной информации. Так что причастных попросили держать все в тайне, а Куроо теперь хоронят со всеми почестями, как погибшего при исполнении. Ивайзуми не против, не возражал даже Сугавара, у которого счеты к Куроо были гораздо серьезнее.

Кенма выглядит грустным — Ивайзуми он всегда казался грустным и отстраненным, но теперь он видит, что прежде ошибался. Кенма не видел, что его оглушил Куроо — тот подошел сзади незаметно, и они не стали рассказывать ему о предательстве. Он запомнит Куроо своим другом, и, пожалуй, это к лучшему.

А Бокуто знает, но ему это все равно не мешает скорбеть о Куроо как о друге. Рядом с Бокуто стоит Акааши. После того, как о нем все-таки вспомнили и отвязали от стула, он все с тем же невозмутимым выражением принял их извинения, сказал, что все понимает, и ушел к себе. Интересный все-таки человек.

Среди офицерского состава Ивайзуми видит двух новичков, поступивших к ним несколько дней назад — один высокий, со стоящими вверх волосами, выглядит торжественно, стараясь соответствовать моменту, второй смотрит с меланхоличным видом, но, похоже, думает о чем-то своем. Оба, как ему сказали, учились вместе с Кагеямой. Они не знают Куроо, может, только видели мельком пару раз. Для них он останется героем. 

Пожалуй, Куроо действительно был прав: они мало чем отличаются друг от друга, просто так получилось, что выбрали разные стороны.

Ивайзуми незаметно берет стоящего рядом Ойкаву за руку и чувствует ответное пожатие.


End file.
